Office Work
by ImmortalityBites
Summary: There's not much work getting done at Torchwood today. IantoJack.
1. A Hard Secretary Is Good To Find

**Title**: Office Work  
**Characters**: Ianto/Jack. Mentions other _Torchwood_ characters.  
**Rating**: PG-13 (sexual themes)  
**Warning(s)**: Slashiness  
**Spoiler(s)**: None  
**Set: **Somewhere after "Cyberwoman," but that doesn't really matter.  
**Summary:** There's not much work getting done at Torchwood today.  
**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine. BBC's and all that jazz.  
**Other:** Thought I'd do something different so this contains numerous changes of POV. Just a heads up. Oh and thanks to HuntingPeace for reviewing/helping out. I luv you. ;)

**POV-Ianto**

As Ianto Jones' fingers flitted across the keyboard, rapping away a command for the computer to retrieve the latest weather patterns, he wondered exactly what he was doing. His thoughts rested not on the useless task in front of him, but rather on someone else. A someone who was perched behind his desk, gingerly lapping up the coffee Ianto himself had brewed not ten minutes ago. He was all Ianto had been able to look at for the past hour and a half. They had been swift, clandestine looks, but were growing ever more frequent. The subject of his unwilling attention now took a swig of the brew, and tilted his head back, his mouth falling open, and although Ianto was not within hearing distance he could imagine the moan of pleasure that surely escaped his bosses' lips. He shivered slightly at the provocative notion, and in doing so jarred a key on the keyboard, causing the computer to let out a sharp beep of disapproval. This drew the attention of Owen who was slumped at his desk, crafting a precarious looking structure out of various office supplies.

"Messing with the computer again, are we?" He asked sharply as he inspected a paperclip.

"Of course not. Just a slip." Ianto replied evenly, taking one last glance at his excuse for work and signed off. However, Owen had already shifted his attention to Gwen who was nestled behind her own work station. A slight cough from her admirer was all she needed to dislodge her already wandering attention. She smiled sweetly, and gave her head a toss, letting her black hair fall around her face in a most seductive way.

After bitterly giving one last hopeful glance at the preoccupied Jack ,Ianto stalked out of the Hub and up the stairs into the office above, hoping a bit selfishly that his uncharacteristically heavy footsteps would in some way convey his discontent to his fellow co-workers.

After a few minutes of blindly shuffling papers Ianto's ears caught the faint noise of someone ascending the staircase. He straightened his back and composed his features back into his standard stoic mask. The sound of footfalls was slight, indicating a person of small size. Most likely Gwen—or Owen for that matter. Anticipating an order for some sort of greasy take-out Ianto made his way in back of the desk and stationed himself behind the telephone. He watched the stairwell entrance passively. The sounds continued slowly, but taking much longer than need be. What could they be doing? He shifted irritably, and contemplated calling out when Jack came into view, his back slightly hunched. As soon as he saw that the Welsh man was observing his peculiar entrance he straightened up like a soldier called to attention and ran a hand down one of his suspenders guiltily.

"Sir?" Ianto ventured. Jack cocked his head up innocently, his face straining to erase all signs of tomfoolery. "Were you trying to sneak up on me?" Empty harassment would not be the thing to brighten his day, he thought sulkily.

"No. No, of course not." The Captain replied, minutely flustered. Ianto raised an eyebrow, wondering how his boss could let such an easy innuendo slip by.

"I want those files on that UFO we apprehended last week." He barked, his mouth frowning but his steel blue eyes quickly regaining the mischief they so often held.

"Anything else, sir?" Ianto said, deliberately stepping into the verbal trap.

"Don't offer if you don't plan on putting out." Jack reprimanded playfully, wagging a finger at the man. Ianto's gaze lingered a beat too long on Jack's long, slender digit and he quickly spun around to hide his blushing face.

**POV-Jack**

"Who says I won't?" Ianto muttered under his breath as he turned, so softly that if Jack hadn't been paying full attention he would have missed it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and amusement, and moved to stand behind the desk beside Ianto who continued to shuffle about as if nothing had changed. Under the guise of reaching for a particularly remote piece of paper on the other end of the desk Jack brushed his arm against Ianto's. He could feel a slight tingle, but other than that there was no change in the man.

Leaning forward as if to inspect his find, Jack began to tap his fingers against the desk in an agonizingly long rhythm, starting with his pinkie and ending at his forefinger. This time he was rewarded with a barely audible "gulp." Keeping the momentum up he then began to inch toward his target, moving stealthily so their hips were finally just barely touching. He smiled as he felt a minute tremble in the body next to him. God, why wouldn't he just make good on his remark?

**POV-Ianto**

First there was the tapping with his long, dexterous fingers. That had been enough to drive Ianto mad. Then the touching. Each time a section of their skin met, even if Ianto's was covered in cloth, a zap of energy conducted from his boss to him. It was all he could do to concentrate on finding that bloody file. His throat had already gone dry; next his hands would start shaking. He had to pull himself together.

"I believe what you want is over here, Sir." He lied as he reluctantly broke contact and escaped over to the other side of the office. Here he could breathe a little better.

**POV-Jack**

He thought he could get away that easily! Jack glared at Ianto from over the desk. He sighed heavily, and, having secured the other's attention, ran a hand through his dark hair, ruffling up the top so it fell more in his face. He then leaned down and put both his elbows on the desk, cradling his head in his hands. "Yeah, now it is." He said as seductively as he could.

**POV-Ianto**

"I've found—" Ianto started, his voice a couple of octaves higher than normal. He gently shook his head and coughed. "I've found your file, sir." He crossed back over to the other side of the desk as reluctantly as if he were going behind enemy lines. Handing the file off he turned his attention to the far corner of the room, intent on not meeting Jack's gaze. His searching eyes finally came to rest on the plant Gwen had insisted upon putting in the office to add a "human touch" to the place. The plant looked like it hadn't been touched in over a week, and was drooping with dehydration. Ianto grabbed a stray bottle of water from the table and began to water the dying plant.

"It'll need more than that to get it back up." Jack commented from the desk, his voice betraying a deeper meaning that made Ianto turn bright red.

"Well, it will have to do for now." He countered. "Is this all?" He inquired.

"Yeah I think it will be for—" Jack started as he walked towards Ianto, but as he did so a stray piece of paper slid out of the file and landed at his feet. Ianto automatically bent down to retrieve it and as he did so could distinctly feel Jack's lecherous gaze on his backside. As he grabbed the paper from Jack's shoe he straightened up, only to be yanked back down again, this time at the level of Jack's crotch.

**POV-Jack**

Things were going better than he ever could have planned it. His trick with the paper worked wonderfully, and now Ianto had managed to get his tie clip caught on Jack's suspenders. The poor man was now attempting to undo the tangle without looking at Jack's crotch.

"You know, things would go quicker if you just watched what you're doing." He offered.

"N-n-no, sir, I've almost got it." Ianto murmured, humiliated. Yet his mortification grew as his hand accidentally brushed Jack's pants, and he got a feel for what he was dealing with. In the next five seconds Ianto was on his feet, smoothing his tie down, and briskly walking back to the hub.

"Ianto wait!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just started watching _Torchwood_ and thus this is my first fanfic for the show, so please do review! Feel free to give me some suggestions as to what you want to see in the future. I don't want this to be a regular "Ianto smashed his mouth into Jack's waiting lips" type thing. Better to keep the tension up as long as I can. So yes. Thanks!


	2. Water Cooler Gossip

**POV-Ianto**

He did not stop until he had speedily made his way down the stairs and through the metal gate, and collapsed down in a chair beside Gwen's desk, hoping that she would be off somewhere doing God-knows-what with Owen. But when he looked up he found that Tosh hovering over the desk, sorting through a prodigious stack of papers with a worried look on her face.

"Ianto, I know this isn't your job, but do you think you could help me organize a bit of this clutter later?" she inquired without looking up "No one else will lend a finger to do anything. Too busy shagging each other I guess." She huffed, and when he did not readily respond she chanced a glance and frowned. "Ianto, you look flushed. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He replied gravely.

She placed her hands on her hips and spoke more firmly. "What's the matter?"

He swiped his hand softly as if to dispel her worries. "There's nothing you could do."

"I could listen." Apparently Gwen's "humanity" was catchy. His characteristic aloofness didn't stand a chance. Before he knew it he began to spill the whole story with as much dignity as he could manage. It turned out that it wasn't very much.

Casting a hasty glance over his shoulder to be sure the object of the conservation was nowhere in sight he began. "You know how Jack's always after me?" He stated bluntly.

"Certainly. But I never thought anything of it. I always thought he was, well, _you know_." She gave a slight nod as if that was all it took to indicate Jack's definite, if not strangely displayed, lean towards heterosexuality.

"Well I did too. I just thought he wanted to see me flustered, and I can hold my own, but recently it's been having, well, more of an effect." He continued, omitting the part of him that ardently prayed it was sincere affection.

Tosh's eyes brightened. "Ooooh. You mean _that_ kind of an effect?" Delighted she clasped her hands together. "Well I think you two would make a fine pair."

"But what if it's all just a game to him? You know how he is." He countered dolefully. His companion nodded understandingly, placing her hand under her chin in rapt attention. "And I just lose my nerve every time he's around. He tends to do the most distracting things. It's unnerving, not having control over my thoughts."

**POV-Tosh**

"What kind of things?" Tosh asked, moving closer, ever eager to hear more about the mysterious Captain. This was shaping up to be a better day than she had expected.

"For starters he knows how to use his hands. Not that I would know," he added hurriedly, but Tosh wasn't so sure. "But I can imagine." She nodded in complete commiseration. "And then he used his hips…." He paused, then violently shook his head to clear away his reverie. "And then I accidentally touched his trousers—" At that Tosh dropped her sympathetic gaze and began to giggle loudly. Ianto swept a finger over his mouth in a warning signal and she soon calmed down, still looking rather amused. "I don't know what to do." He concluded, and put his head down miserably as if he was to next confer with the floor.

Biting her lip, she began to reveal a brilliant idea (if she did say so herself) that had been working into her brain the whole conversation "Well you'll just have to turn the tables."

"What'd you mean?" He mumbled, still looking down.

"Beat him at his own game. She replied resolutely. Seeing Ianto's attention finally being drawn away from the floor she continued. "Jack's a man controlled by his drives. Oh he does try hard to act all put together in front of us, but I can see underneath all that. He probably wouldn't know what to do with himself if _you_ were the suggestive one. What you must do," she concluded, "is reverse the roles."

**POV-Ianto**

"But how?" Ianto replied innocently enough, even though he did have some rather interesting ideas beginning to form in the back of his mind.

Apparently Tosh could see that too. "You know, Ianto. Put that beautiful Welsh voice to some use."

Nodding decisively Ianto stood up and beamed down at Tosh. "I will. Thanks so much." She smiled proudly in return, but then her gaze flicked towards the stack of papers she had once been so concerned about. "Yes, I'll get to that later."

Her smile got a little brighter. "So, how will you start?"

"Start what?" Came an inquisitive voice from the doorway.

The two twirled around in unison to see Jack leaning against the open door with a mock puzzled expression on his face.

"Tiding up a bit. You know how Gwen can be." Ianto replied, composed and not skipping a beat.

"I sure do." Jack responded as if his mind were in another place. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Without another word he disappeared up the steps.

Once they were sure he had gone Ianto resumed the conversation. "Do you think he heard us?" he hissed to Tosh.

"No. Of course not. How could he?" Ianto nodded in agreement. If his sneaking about earlier had been any indication of his espionage skills there was no way he had listened undetected. Tosh folded her arms across her chest. "Well…?"

"Well what?" Ianto stared blankly at Tosh.

"Aren't you going to get on with it?" she asked, leaning her shoulder in the direction of their bosses' office.

"Right. Yes. Just getting on with that." Ianto replied. "Will you hold this?" He handed his tie clip to Tosh who laughed outright.

"Don't you _want_ that to happen again?" She asked bawdily.

"On _my_ terms." He countered, smiling wickedly. With that he turned on his heel, snatched the coffee pot, and briskly trotted up the stairs, leaving Tosh shaking her head down on the floor below.

**POV-Jack**

Of course he had been accused of being a flirt at times, a downright cad even. But he had never actually caused anyone to actually flee from his suggestions. Was he losing his touch? Nah, couldn't be. Maybe Ianto wasn't what he thought he was. Maybe it was his radar that was off. Yeah, that was it. With his ego still intact Jack reluctantly made his way down the stairs back into the Hub. There he saw Ianto talking with Tosh. They had exchanged a few words, and before he knew it he was slouched behind his desk, sipping cold coffee. He didn't even have the heart to call Ianto in for a refill. If the man thought he was repulsive then he could stay away for all he cared. Jack could do much better anyway.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ianto popped his head in through the glass door, and Jack's thoughts of Ianto's inadequacy fled immediately. "Do you require more coffee?"

I require a lot of things, Jack thought saucily, but held his tongue; he didn't want to frighten him off again. Instead he simply raised his mug as an indication of the affirmative. Ianto dutifully slipped through the door, then shut it tightly. But instead of immediately approaching the desk he stopped where he was and glanced around. "Is it warm in here, sir? Should I adjust the thermostat?" he inquired as he began to loosen his tie.

This time it was Jack who gulped audibly.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the positive reviews! I'll try to get the next section up shortly. 


	3. That Wasn't In The Job Description

**POV-Ianto**

"Yeah. Hmgh. Yeah I noticed that too." Jack commented agitatedly. "Don't worry about it."

"Yes, sir." Ianto replied impishly, displaying a lopsided grin. "So you won't mind if I take this off?" He deliberately continued to undo his tie until there was enough slack for him to slip it over his head and drape it over the opposite office chair.

"Nuh- not at all." Jack allowed awkwardly just as the phone on his desk began to ring. Jolting in surprise, he caught the phone in his right hand and brought it shakily to his ear. "Hello? Yes, Prime Minister I have the files right here. No, I don't think that would be a good idea, do you?" He swiveled slightly to the side in his chair as he talked, trying to act as serious as possible. But Ianto could see his eyes pivot from the wall in front of him back to Ianto in a tense dance. Ianto, meanwhile, took this time to calculatingly shrug off his jacket and roll his sleeves in neat swatches so they now came midway up his muscular arms. As he did this he could see his boss sneak lingering glances. "Fine. Have your men do what you want. Just don't come cryin' to me when those flesh eating spiders have taken over the damn place." He less than gingerly set the phone down and sighed. "Where were we?" he asked absently as he rubbed his forehead.

Ianto stepped forward looking as sympathetic as he could. "Are you alright, sir? Anything I can do to relieve your tension?" He suggested innocently.

**POV-Jack**

Jack's breath hitched and he bit his tongue. "No. Why don't you just pour me a drink and go about your work?" he recommended. Maybe the coffee would settle his nerves (although a cold shower would probably be a better remedy). He hadn't felt this strung out in a while. Years, even. And he didn't like it one bit. Even though the idea Ianto posed _was_ enticing.

"Certainly, sir." And he didn't like the way he kept Ianto saying "sir." Or maybe the problem was he liked it _too_ much. It held such promise…. His thoughts were finally shaken up when he felt a light hand slide down to the middle of his back. He involuntarily dissolved into a spasm of shivers that he hoped weren't as noticeable as they seemed. He jerked around to see Ianto bending beside his left shoulder, filling the cup with coffee and looking directly into his eyes with smoldering depth. Jack felt paralyzed, which under the circumstances was probably the best thing as every nerve in his on edge body was screaming for him to jump the man, harassment or not. Instead he was rooted to the spot, the room silent except for the sound of the coffee pouring into the mug and the blood pounding in his body. After what seemed like an eternity, Ianto was finished with his chore. As he went to cross the room he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave it a sharp squeeze. "_Anything_ else? Sir?"

"No. Nothing. Just. Leave." Jack pronounced each word as firmly as he could with his sights leveled at his coffee cup. Ianto nodded and sauntered out of the room.

**POV-Ianto**

Once he had exited the office he bolted down the steps, then sagged against the bottom railing. Acting licentious was much harder than it looked, he acknowledged as he wiped his brow. How could Jack possibly keep it up all the time? But then his mind began to recall how Jack felt when he casually ran his hand down his back. It was positively electric. He couldn't wait to get the chance to do it again.

"So?" Ianto popped out of his imagination to find Tosh standing in front of him staring expectantly up at him. "How did it go?" She verbally nudged. She was rewarded with an incandescent smile. "That well?" She asked, impressed.

"You do give very good advice." Ianto replied in thanks. Blushing, she waved away the compliment. "I'll go do that paper work you asked of me."

"But don't you need to go back in there?" she asked, pointing back up the stairs.

"No, I think he's had enough for now." Ianto replied, laughing gently as he walked away.

**POV-Jack**

While Jack waited for his trousers to loosen up he mentally chastised himself for behaving like a giddy school girl. How could he let unassuming Ianto, of all people, a Welshman, reduce him to a spineless twit? Well no more, he mentally resolved. It was time for him to take control. He was Captain Jack Harkness, for God's sake, the biggest flirt in the universe. And no one was about to usurp his title.

Grabbing Ianto's coat from the back of the chair, he cautiously making his way down the stairs, Jack scanned the deck to see where Ianto had gone. He was by Gwen's desk busy doing some sort of office work. Tosh, meanwhile was at her own desk, staring off into space with a pen slightly tucked in her mouth. At his approach she started like a child caught procrastinating with her schoolwork. Looking as if she were about to speak he silenced her with a swift nod of his head towards the gate. Registering his intention, she soundlessly got up from her desk and followed him up the steps into the office above. Making sure the door was secure Jack whirled around, placing his hands on his hips. "What did you do?"

**POV-Tosh**

"What? _Me?_ " She pleaded incredulously.

"Don't play that game with me. What did Ianto get into? The alien pheromones? I thought we locked that damn thing up for good." Jack pondered aloud, tapping his finger against his chin. "Or maybe he's possessed." He whirled in front of Tosh. "Did he say anything strange to you?"

Tosh bit her lip, hating to lie. "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I see. Well Tosh," Jack began as he took a step forward to narrow the distance between them, "you've got to help me figure out exactly what Ianto is up to." He commanded, hold up Ianto's discarded clothing.

Tosh in turn took a step back. "You want me to spy on him?"

"No, no, not in those harsh terms. Just keep an eye on him. For his own safety." He cajoled.

She lowered her eyes from his insistent face. "He is safe." She mumbled.

Jack leaned in closer. "Say what?"

"I said he _is_ safe. Nothing's happened to him."

"What'd you mean?"

"It's got nothing to do with aliens OK?" She nearly shouted at her boss who now looked more resolved than ever to figure out what was going on.

"Are you telling me," he stated carefully, "that Ianto knows exactly what he's doing?"

"Perfectly." Tosh quietly replied, resolved to tell him the whole story. Maybe it would be better for Ianto in the long run.

"And that he's just been doing this to get a laugh out of me?" He said, his voice rising.

"Of course not!" She responded vehemently in defense of Ianto. What had she gotten herself into? She should've just left the whole situation alone—.

"Then why?" Jack asked insistently, putting his hand firmly on the desk, essentially cutting off one route of Tosh's escape, but at the same time making it seem strangely seductive.

Tosh attempted to steady herself. "Who says he confided in me? And even if he did," she responded meanly, gaining back her confidence, "I wouldn't tell you."

Jack was taken aback. "I'm hurt Tosh! You would take his side over mine? But I thought we were friends!" He pouted as he leaned in closer, his blue eyes soft and pleading and rather charming.

But now that she had shielded herself from his advances she stood her ground. "Yes I would take his side! See, you're doing it right now!" She gestured to the lack of personal space that separated the two. "You've led all of us on at one point or another. It's high time you got your due comeuppance." She finished, tucking her arms across her chest.

Startled, Jack leapt back. "So that's what this is?" he demanded harshly. "Some game to teach me a lesson?"

"I think it's more than a game to him…" Tosh started to explain but was stopped by Jack's outstretched hand.

"No. I don't want to hear any more. It's just as I thought." He was enraged, no doubt about it, positively pissed, but on some level his interest was piqued. Now that he knew Ianto's game he could twist it. Manipulate it. And hopefully get something out of it. Jack turned around, deep in thought. "If he wants to play rough, then fine. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

"But it's not like—" Tosh hurried to explain, but was again cut off.

"Thanks, Tosh! I knew I could count on you!" Jack yelled back smiling wickedly as he made his way down the steps into the Hub leaving Tosh deflated in the office.

"Oh no!" She cried out miserably as she sank against the desk. "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this is rubbish, but I had to move the plot along somehow. Much thanks to those who read and review. You don't know how much it makes my day. 


	4. The Benefits of Take Out

**POV-Jack**

As he made his way down the stairs Jack's gait took on a lighter step. At first he had been wrathful to find out that Ianto had been putting on an act to get him all bothered, but, as he pondered how best to get him back, he saw that this was a magnificent opportunity to express those things which he had otherwise had the decency to withhold during normal working hours. Never had he allowed the full flirt in him out in front of any member of Torchwood. Now was the chance to show them the real Jack Harkness.

But first he had to make a pit stop. Deviating on a little, he sauntered into the kitchen and began rummaging through the refrigerator until he found the rice and lo mein the crew had been lunching on yesterday. Grabbing a set of chop sticks he made a bee line for Ianto's desk.

The unassuming Welshman had his back turned with his focus directed on prying open a particularly stubborn drawer with a screwdriver. Jack chuckled silently to himself, wishing for a second that it was sonic. Not even attempting to use his espionage skills, he carefully made his way until he was right behind Ianto who was quietly directing some surprising fowl language at the problem. As he stepped to the side Jack deftly snuck a hand up and grabbed Ianto's butt. Ianto in turn let out an undignified yelp and twisted around. "Oh sorry, was that yours?" Jack apologized as he resumed a stance beside the other man as he made a mental note to do that again very soon.

Ianto looked down at the screwdriver, his knuckles turning white around the instrument. "Not a problem, sir. Just didn't know I was in your way."

"Not yet you aren't." Jack mused as he leaned against the desk languidly. He tapped his fingers against the smooth, white cardboard. "Need any help?"

"No thank you, sir." Ianto replied warily as he inched his backside away from his boss.

Jack shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and made pinching sounds with the chop sticks. Ianto should think himself lucky Jack hadn't thought of using _them_ to squeeze his butt. Still pondering the reaction that would have inspired he brought the utensil up and slid it into his mouth.

**POV-Ianto**

Ianto glanced up to make sure Jack wasn't about to make any sudden movements to snatch at indecent portions of his body when his eyes fell on that little wooden stick Jack was thoughtfully running across his lips. I hope he gets a splinter, Ianto thought viciously, and looked away. But then his gaze was draw inexplicably back…. No. This is what started this whole mess, he reminded himself. Stop. Looking. He glanced up at Jack's mouth. Damn it. "Should I reheat that for you, sir?" Ianto asked as he purposefully looked the other direction.

"Oh I think it's just hot enough." Jack simmered. He extracted the chop sticks from his mouth and plunged them into the carton, bring out a good portion of lo mein noodles. Tilting his head back, he slowly lowered them into his mouth until Ianto began to wonder if he possessed a gag reflex. And then he began to wonder what he could do with this special talent….He mentally kicked himself. Hadn't he just overcome this? Did he not remember the magic he had done with his tie? He needed to take control.

"I have a feeling it can get much hotter." Ianto responded as he leaned over his side of the table, positioning a hand on his hip.

"You have _no_ idea." Jack hinted none-too slightly back as he licked his lips. He moved closer to Ianto, and before the other could fathom the idea lashed out and snagged his belt loop, yanking him close.

All thoughts of seizing control of the situation fled his mind as he tried hard not to concentrate on Jack's accelerated breathing, and the fact that his was well on the way to match it.

"Sir?" Ianto questioned cautiously. "Is there—"

"The jig is up." Jack responded harshly with an American phrase that would cause Ianto to laugh under different circumstances. Now it simply made him internally shudder, and not totally in a good way. But still he held his face as passive as he could.

**POV-Jack**

It irked him that the man he was nearly humping wasn't responding accordingly. So it did mean nothing to him. Jack felt his heart sink a level as it had all those other times when others he had specifically loved hadn't returned the sentiment. To mask this disappointment he began to grow angry. "I know your game. And I want _you_ to know that you do _not_ mess with me." He ground his teeth as his eyes searched Ianto's face who stared back with a confused look on his face.

"What game, sir? I haven't—"

Jack swiftly grabbed the back of Ianto's head, pulling them tantalizingly closer so their skin barely touched. He cocked his head as if to kiss the frightened Welshman, but held back. He narrowed his frigid blue eyes. "You _really_ don't want to see what I'm capable of." His eyes flickered over Ianto's lips, considering. But then something caught his eye. Scampering down the steps into the Hub, Tosh was making her way over to the work station. Jack smiled impishly at Ianto. "Understand?" He leaned back and clapped a hand on Ianto's shoulder as he walked away. As he passed Tosh he gave her a slight wave, but instead of waving amiably back she glared at him and hastened over to consult with Ianto. Sighing heavily Jack made his way back to his office and tightly shut the door.

**POV-Tosh**

It took her a while to regain her composure enough to attempt to rectify the situation she had a hand in creating. Pacing back and forth, Tosh hoped that Ianto could take care of himself. Why hadn't she thought of the fragile state his mind was in? What if things went horribly wrong? Finally she had enough. What if those two were getting into it down there? She knew how boys could be.

Tosh cautiously made her way through the door and down the stairs into the Hub, straining her ears in case there really was something that was going on that she shouldn't interrupt. But she could hear nothing.

She peered through the metal gate, but her line of vision was blocked by the large computer system of her work station. Inching closer, she heard whispers, and then a sharp exclamation. She walked closer, and finally peered over the desk top to see Ianto and Jack standing directly in front of each other, maybe not a centimeter apart. Her spirits brightened at the sight, hoping that they had made up after all. But then she saw Jack grab Ianto's head in a less than carnal way and her fears were renewed. She bolted up and began to make her way towards the two men, hoping one of them would hear her approach and break contact. And that's exactly what Jack did after he gave Ianto what seemed like a friendly pat on the shoulder. But when Tosh saw Ianto's stricken face she knew that things had definitely not gone well. Casting Jack a withering look when he tried to be friendly with her she nearly ran to Ianto's side. But when she reached her hand behind Ianto's back to comfort him he was trembling. "Oh Ianto." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so this was a bit angsty. But I swear it gets better; don't you fret. Until I can post again on Monday you should totally go read my Halloween themed story for your share of Happy!JackIanto. 


	5. What Goes Around Comes Around

**POV-Ianto**

Tosh tried her very best to snap Ianto out of his depression, but he couldn't bring himself, as they say, to come back down to Earth. The past events were branded into his mind with a hot iron, sealed with Jack's patronizing pat on the shoulder. How did this happen? One moment they were heatedly tossing innuendos back and forth, the next Jack was actually threatening him.

"Here we go. This should help a bit." Tosh gingerly handed a cup of coffee to the desolate man. Fearfully he sipped the drink, but was rewarded with the familiar taste of his own blend. "There was still some left over, and I thought…"

"Thank you." Ianto replied sincerely. She had been flitting around him for the last half hour, doing little things she thought would cheer him up. When she offered to show him the hub footage of a late-working Owen singing to the Spice Girls he drew the line. "You've been very kind, but I'm not your responsibility You didn't do anything wrong."

Tosh bit her lip anxiously. "But I did."

Ianto shrugged his hunched shoulders. "Of course you didn't. It was completely my fault."

"But it's true." Tosh groaned heavily and sank down to sit beside Ianto on the ground beside the desk. She took a couple deep breathes, then gushed.

"Jack knew something was up, so he came to me for the answer. I told him, well, not exactly, but I hinted as much as I could without giving anything away, of course, and, well, he took it the wrong way, and was out the door before I could stop him!"

Ianto's head perked up. "What do you mean "the wrong way?" '

She ran a nervous hand behind her neck. "He thought you were playing a game to get back at him for being a flirt all the time."

"He thought…" Ianto said as his brain struggled to wrap his mind around the concept.

"That you didn't mean anything beyond being malicious and—"

"_I_ was being malicious?"

"I know, ludicrous, right?" Tosh gave a weak laugh. But Ianto was no longer listening to her, once again reviewing what had occurred earlier in the day. He could recall that one moment when the flirting turned sour. There had been such a drastic change to come over Jack, most unnatural, yet at the time undetected. Then things began to click with sickening sharpness. Ianto moaned into his hands. This was even worse than he thought.

"But I can help you fix things!" Tosh was busy saying, waving her hands in fretful demonstration. "Just tell him the truth and—"

"The truth?" Ianto questioned heartlessly into his palms.

At this Tosh grew still. She tentively reached a hand under Ianto's chin and brought his eyes into contact with hers. Her agitation was replaced with gravity. "I see the way he looks at you. You're not just a nice body in a fancy suit. He's probably the only one of us who really sees you. And he should know, _you_ should let him know" she amended this statement, "if the feeling is reciprocated." She paused. "Is it?"

Ianto gave a faint yet potent smile that fully answered her question.

Tosh smiled back, relieved. "Then tell him."

"But what if he tries to hurt me again?" Ianto winced at how childish he sounded. But they all knew Jack was dangerous, and all were unsure of exactly how sane he was.

**POV-Tosh**

Tosh didn't have an immediate answer for that. How could she know if she wasn't just digging them deeper? What if things were best left the way they were, with terse conversations and hidden hurt feelings? But deep down she knew that she couldn't allow things to fester as they were. She would be a coward not to attempt to mend the situation. With that she shot to her feet.

"I, um, I've decided I would like a cup of your, erm, coffee, Ianto. So I'll be back in a minute, all right?"

Ianto stared up at her with such pitiful eyes that she was nearly derailed from her resolution. "But you didn't answer my—"

Before he could sucker her in with that melodious Welsh voice she had stalked off towards the office. When she arrived at the stairs she glanced back to see if Ianto was watching her, but he was again commiserating with the floor. Quickly changing her route, she turned and barged into Jack's office.

**POV-Jack**

He had hoped the sound of the pencil scratching into the paper would be loud enough to drown out his thoughts, but this proved to be erroneous, and as he gloomily attempted to complete his abandoned office work he heard the pounding of someone approaching and then slamming of his office door. Jack's head shot up, not expecting anyone to intrude on his silence, especially in the boisterous way Tosh had. He frowned, hoping this wouldn't be the start of a conversation he'd rather not be a part of. But he didn't have time to object.

"Jack, you've got to listen to me." Tosh commanded as she closed the door and stood in front of him with her arms decidedly crossed.

I'm the boss. I don't _have_ to listen to anything. The words were on his tongue and he even opened his mouth to recite them, but the glaring look she shot him killed them on the spot. With a click of his teeth his mouth shut and he leaned back in his chair, hoping the action would be defiant enough to deter her. It wasn't.

"I tried to tell this to you before, and, well, you didn't listen to me, and now I've come to correct the situation. You did Ianto wrong. And _don't_ try to contradict me, you know it's true." Jack leaned back in his chair again, now resigned to the fact that he was in for one hell of a reprimand.

"It's partly my fault that I allowed you to think the way you did, but that won't happen again. Let me spell it out for you " She lunged forward and soundly planted her hands on her desk, drilling in her words. "Ianto is _not_ playing a game! Well it started out as a sort of challenge, to see if he could harass you as much as you harass him, but deep down I know there's something there. Even if it's not my place to say it I will: he did not deserve to be treated the way you dealt with him." At the end of her speech she gave a great sigh of relief and sunk down into one of the office chairs. Jack grinned in spite of himself to see how worked up she had become, just to defend her fellow co-worker. She frowned at him, obviously misinterpreting the smile, and he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You're right. It's not your place to say that." Her face fell and she looked utterly distraught. "But," Jack continued gently, "thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'm sure we can work out some sort of _compromise_." He put a certain emphasis on this last word and that, combined with his ten watt leer, comforted Tosh in a weird sort of way. He picked up his pencil and with the other hand fatherly shooed her away.

Obediently Tosh stood to leave, but as she was at the brink of the office she turned back, slightly unsure of what had tacitly been implied. "So does this mean—"

Jack cast an impish grin her way. "Don't worry about it, Tosh." The worried look on her face was still there. "Oh" he added, "and can you tell Ianto I'll be expecting him in five minutes?" The look was replaced with a knowing nod and relieved smile.

**POV-Ianto**

That familiar pain that constantly hovered just outside his consciousness had returned tenfold to Ianto's stomach, surging and ripping up to his throat so that if he were required to speak he would have burst into tears. Without realizing it Tosh had become a comforting presence, despite this new revelation. And now he didn't know where she had got off to and Ianto was wondering if he would be consumed with anxiety. But his ears finally caught the pitter patter of her nearby footfall and he jerked up to see that Tosh was barely hiding a grin behind her fingers. She dropped her hand and gave a slight cough, obviously pleased with something. Had she tried to make her own coffee? Ianto shuddered at the prospect.

'Um, Jack'd like to see you in a bit, Ianto." She explained, attempting to frown to mask her glee. Ianto arched his eyebrow and seemed about to speak, but with a slight giggle Tosh was gone. Ianto sighed nervously and made his way to Jack's office, not knowing exactly what to expect.


	6. Make Him Work Hard

**POV-Ianto**

Filled with foreboding, Ianto Jones slowly made his way to his boss's office. With each step he became more certain that his shoes were filled with lead, or he had somehow been trapped in a space/time rift that tremendously slowed down the pace of the clock. Tosh had been obviously quite happy about something she had done; perhaps it pertained to Ianto and his situation, perhaps she had made a breakthrough in the computer program she had been working on for the past couple of days. He didn't know; what he did know was that his gut was crawling and he felt like he might vomit at any second. So why didn't he simply turn around and bolt out the door? Ianto himself couldn't fathom this, but his subconscious mind knew it was the secret hope that something good might actually result from this meeting. In any case he was about to find out. He had arrived at Jack's door.

Meekly reaching for the handle, he scooted himself inside and gingerly shut the door. Jack was behind his desk scribbling madly away at a pad of paper. For a few seconds Ianto lingered by the doorway, wondering if his entrance had attracted the attention of the Captain. But a few more seconds of frantic writing proved him wrong and so he quietly made his way to one of the office seats and lowered himself into the chair with uncalled for finality.

**POV-Jack**

When he first noticed Ianto's skittish behavior he felt both guilty and amused. If only the man knew what he had in store for him. Instead of immediately acknowledging his presence, Jack continued to write at a break-neck pace which gave off the effect of him being submerged deep within his office work, but in reality he was merely crafting a rather naughty stick figure doodle. Still after a couple of minutes he made no move to indicate he even knew Ianto was in the room. Ianto began to fidget, wringing his hands over his knees and glancing around the familiar room. Finally Jack's writing stopped.

"Ianto…"

"Yes, sir." He straightened up and stilled his restless digits.

Jack steepled his hands in mock seriousness and leaned forward, his eyebrows wagging. "It's come to my attention that we both have been acting a little…rashly." But Ianto had buried his gaze in his hands and was searching for the correct responses for unasked questions.

"And I know we've each done things we're not proud of…" He continued, pursing his lips, willing Ianto to look up. But he didn't. "And I'm sure each of us has things we'd like to _do_ in the future…." He drifted on suggestively. Still no response. This was getting ridiculous. And exciting now that Jack knew the desired conclusion to this game was finally at hand (figuratively and, with any luck, literally).

**POV-Ianto**

A harsh cough from Jack brought Ianto back to his senses. His eyes darted up and he saw Jack leaning forward expectantly in his desk. Seemingly satisfied that he had obtained his attention Jack went on.

"But I'm sure that we can still be friends. Can't we?" He smiled grandly and extended his arms outward as if physically offering his renewed friendship (or, from the rakish way he had executed the gesture, something much more).

Ianto was not so sure, but carefully nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Ianto?" Jack questioned hopefully.

Ianto could think of nothing appropriate. "No, sir."

Jack sighed, shook his head as if to say that he hadn't wanted things to come to this, and made his way out behind his desk. Ianto drew in a jagged breath when he noticed his discarded tie clutched in Jack's hand behind his back. Making his way towards the seated man, he came to stand directly in front of Ianto and reclined back on the desk, dangling the tie above the Welshman who commanded his eyes not to rest too long on Jack's snug trousers. "I do believe you left this here. You dress rather sharply Ianto. However," he chuckled lewdly "I think I'd much prefer to see you without the suit sometime. However, the tie _was_ a good start..."

Ianto's head pivoted around. Did he just hear what he think he heard? "Um, sir?"

Jack slowly laced the tie around Ianto's neck, the silk tickling his exposed flesh, and leaned forward, trailing a finger around the rim of his collar tauntingly. "Don't 'sir' me." He lightly reprimanded.

"OK, then. Jack." Ianto began uncertainly. But Jack was already perched back on his desk, running a hand listlessly along his right brace, his eyes piercing into Ianto who in turn stared dumbly at the Captain's hands, completely captivated by the up and down motion. He began to tug at his collar, in dreadful need of some air (or an ice cold Arctic temperature shower) painfully aware that Jack's fingers had been there not a second before. It was happening all over again. Was he doomed to replay the cycle over again, until it was trite and overdone but still unaltered? Right then and there Ianto took the initiative to mix things up a bit.

"Well, _Jack_," Ianto began, gaining confidence when he saw Jack's eyes spark with excitement. "I lied when I said that I had nothing to add…." He leisurely rose so that he was gazing down at his boss. Taking a small step forward, he placed his hands on either side of Jack and inclined forward much in the same way Jack had just done. "There is _one_ thing…." Lifting a hand he grasped Jack's left brace and pulled him forcefully closer. Bending still farther he positioned his mouth beside Jack's ear. "The jig is up." He felt Jack grin broadly. He leaned back and looked into the Captain's devious face.

"Is it now?" He asked gleefully.

Ianto nodded solemnly. He traced a light finger across Jack's jaw line, brining the digit under his chin. He then made his way around the desk and took a seat at the boss's chair, swiveling a bit, enjoying the feel of the residual warmth. Jack twisted his back around and skillfully swung his legs above the desk so that they were in the same position as before, only with metaphorical roles reversed.

"So does this mean we're even?" Jack lustily inquired making as if to descend from the desk.

"Oh, not quite yet." Ianto acknowledged gravely with a hand raised for him to stop. "But I'm sure you can somehow make it up to me." He lifted his eyes in mock innocence.

Jack threw his head back and laughed heartily. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"But it still works, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes it does, Mr. Jones." Jack intoned as he again leaded closer, their faces barely touching, but this time the malevolence was replaced with desire and warmth. Their lips brushed causing Ianto's face to flush as his breathing began to quicken. "It really _really_ does."

Suddenly there was a heart stopping bang as the office door was flung inwards. In the doorway crouched Tosh, Owen and Gwen staring guiltily at the two men. Tosh had her hand raised as if to catch the door from opening; Gwen had been violently elbowing Owen and hissing something at him when they noticed they had been noticed. Jack guffawed lustily again as he turned around and discovered the spies, whereas Ianto turned a deep red color, completely embarrassed by the idea that someone had overheard their dirty talk. "Enjoying the show?" Jack asked bawdily. "Or do you want to join?"

Owen looked positively horrified and quickly scurried away without an explanation. Gwen was left to stammer a reply. "I—well—we—well—Tosh told us about your, erm, quarrel, and we, um, wa-wanted to see if everything was OK." Tosh nodded vehemently in ascent, but was unable to hide her pleasure at the sight.

Ianto gave a gruff cough, now becoming bothered by the inopportune interruption.

"We're sorry. Very, _very_ sorry." Tosh explained hurriedly. An awkward silence fell. Ianto noisily cleared his throat yet again while making backwards motions with his head, urging Tosh to depart with all haste.

"Oh. Yes. Well. We'll be leaving now. We'll just be over there, doing our, erm, office work." Gwen pointed with her finger to their respective workstations as if to illustrate their future actions.

"You do that." Jack chuckled and when he saw the door finally been shut turned back to the other man, smiling salaciously. "Now, where were we?"

"Definitely not doing office work." Ianto quipped as he licked his lips eagerly and lunged towards his boss with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

They did not do office work for the rest of the evening.

In fact some of the desks had to be repositioned in the morning. However, Ianto didn't seem to mind.

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who read and offered his/her support for my first ever "Torchwood" fic. Have a great Halloween!

**PS:** If you haven't read the new Captain's blog on the BBC American website then I highly suggest you go do so right this very instance. The ending might be a little sweeter if you do.


End file.
